Lingering Memories
by zehirahope
Summary: Growing up everyone will have unforgettable memories. Good or bad it'll be with you always. And for both Kai and Aichi they keep every single moment with them forever.


The lines of characters on his face, made Kai seem stoic and distant to people at first glance, but there's a certain someone who never fails to bring a smile to his lips, and a strong need to protect.

Striving, providing a better place, something which Kai decided the moment he set his sights on a small blue haired boy, all bruised up. The blue haired boy which, later on in the future would be someone important and the one out of a few that were dear, to him.

Through his growing up years, after his fated meeting with the boy Kai soon left, leaving everything behind especially the bad memories, always suffering in silent, ever since the day his parents died in that accident he swore to never be weak, never displaying his fears, keeping everything inside and keeping everyone away but not Vanguard never Vanguard.

Forever searching for a goal in his life, wasn't a easy feat. Kai fought many tough fighters, even people from the underground group, but a fateful meeting brought him back to his blue haired boy, Aichi. Suddenly his goal seems much clearer.

Kai would always remember how they first got togther, going on dates and dances on Saturday nights mostly and whenever they could, between school and cardfights no matter how busy they were, Aichi always found time to spend and be there for him.

Remembering the sights, a couple of restless nights when Kai dreamt about the time he lost and not being able to save Ren from his madness, the growing pain with every of those past school boy fights, he would wake up breathing harshly, during those times Aichi's sweetness and innocence of youth is what help him overcome it, holding on to him tightly and whispering gentle loving words.

* * *

><p>The signs have change, Aichi could feel it when he took the card the brunette gave him, a small item that brought out a passion he didn't knew he had, with blaster blade by his side he grew up.<p>

Aichi even today his desire for Vanguard is growing with each day, buying new cards to build up his treasured deck, there's no denying the harder times, when nobody would look his way or even acknowledge him, and Vanguard was the beginning of his new chapter in life, opening doors and relationships for him, he didn't knew was possible.

Everything starts coming together, thanks to the ones that are dear to him, who's always there to guide Aichi through his fears, making all his sorrow fade away, showing him the road to brighter days and a future that is filled with happiness.

Many faces and places he can still recall, Aichi learned from each and everyone of them, even the tiniest thing could change the tides. Aichi never did think he would ever travel with his friends, his love ones.

When he was deep in darkness, the only thing on Aichi's mind was Kai, wanting Kai to acknowledge just how strong he had become, by welcoming Psyqualia he lost the one he holds dear, quietly hidden away in the depths of his heart and mind, he'll miss them all.

Thinking back to that time, somehow Aichi knew that Kai would find a way to be there right beside him, to standby him, through their many more growing years, togther side by side they face every trials of life endeavours, making them realise that the dreams they both will share throughout all their days.

* * *

><p>Togther both Kai and Aichi, made new and fond memories, traveling and meeting more faces and going to new places, that would stay with them forever, those precious moments they'll keep them all locking them away, knowing that no matter what age are, they would always remember.<p>

And the ones who are dear to them keeps on growing, more mates to help and support them through their fears, making all their sorrow and sadness fade away, finally breaking through their limits, showing them a future full of brighter days, free from despair once again.

Throughout these years, Kai and Aichi have been by each other side, never apart for too long. They both had been there before, living in times of darkness, where nothing except for being the strongest matters, and they save eachother when they needed help, they were both eachother's shinning light, to guild and lead them back, back to each other.

Even while they were drifting apart having different goals. They're know that deep inside their hearts, however hard an obstacle may be, they always find a way to be togther, after beating link joker was probably one of the best days they could remember especially after Kai going though a change, gave Aichi a welcome back to us, to me kiss. Something that the old Kai would never do infront if their mates.

* * *

><p>A gentle hand on Kai's shoulder, snapped him out if his thoughts. "Toshiki we should hurry before we're late for Kamui's graduation party." beam a happy Aichi.<p>

Nodding Kai stood up and held on to Aichi's hand, walking out the door, to their destination.

"What's on your mind just now? You have that look of nostalgia." Aichi said looking down, watching their finger entwine, then back to Kai again.

Slowly their pace into a stop, Kai took their joined hands, bringing them to his chest, to his heart. "Just thinking about these past years. How fortunate we are. How complete my future will be with you by my side. How much you mean to me. And how much I love you Aichi." smiling down at Aichi.

"You know I've been thinking if that too. Fate brought us together, we've been through so much that I know for sure, anything that will happen in the future together we can definitely do it." Aichi tip toe and placing a gentle kiss on Kai's lips. "I love you too Toshiki. Now let's go before Kamui sends out a search party." chuckled Aichi while pulling a still smiling Kai along.

And the thought that ran through both of their minds were the the lingering memories, filled with laughter and tears, that they been through in times gone by, and many more that would soon stay with them, in the years that will come.


End file.
